The Taming
by Torn Asunder
Summary: A story of Hermione Granger’s steps into submission.
1. Default Chapter

**The Taming**

I do not own the characters

**Summery**

A story of how Hermione Granger's steps to submission.

**Warning**

This is going to be a dark fick as I hope you can tell by reading the summery. There are going to be some umm... adult themes with some refrences to bdsm in later chapters so if you are offended by any of this I suggest that you turn back now and not read this story.

* * *

****

**Prologue**

She was just too perfect. She excelled in every class and probably everything else that she ever tried. But she no longer excels in anything because the wizarding world is not the same one that she entered nearly seven years ago. When she entered the light side was in power with their precious ideals and false security. The ministry remained blissfully ignorant to Lord Voldemort's rise until it was too late. The Dark Lord gathered too many followers for the ministry to defeat.

Dumbledore's army put up a good fight though. Even though they were quickly defeated. Only a few survived and those that survived had their wands broken and became prisoners. One of those prisoners are Hermione Granger; the know it all, the bookworm, the mudblood, once the most powerful witch. But now she has fallen.

She is now my slave. She is now my property. She is now mine to touch taste and to do what I please with.

Its amazing what I can get her to do for me now. I've broken her spirit, invaded her mind and made her think that she cannot live without me. I have complete control over her and love it. For once in eight years I am the best, the smartest, the most powerful.

I love it. I love the power that I hold over her. I love being able to control her life. I love being able to make her body betray her. I love the way she looks Hell I love every aspect of her.

This is my story. A story of how I Draco Malfoy tamed Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tell me if you like the idea of this story and if I should even continue 

Torn Asunder


	2. The First Punishment

**The Taming**

Disclaimer 

I do not own the characters

**Summery**

A story of how Hermione Granger's steps to submission.

* * *

**The First Punishment**

I refuse to do what he asked me to do. I just want to get out of his room and out of his house.

"I will not remove my clothing Malfoy" I say with as much courage as I can muster.

"I have asked you to do something, when I ask you to do something I expect it to be done without question, slave you are my property you belong to me and I may do with you as I wish". He looked at me his eyes growing more and more impatient.

He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed my arm twisting it till it felt like it was going to break from the pressure he applied. He bent me over his desk and I started to struggle, to cry, then started to lash out and I struck him across his face. I went to run out of the door but he grabbed my dress and pulled me back. He twisted his hand up in my hair so he had a good grip. He then forced me to the ground then dragged me down the passageway that leads to my room kicking and screaming.

My room only has a few things in it. There is a bed and next to the bed there is a toilet. A table with some books on it are in the middle of the room. On the wall across from the bed there is a large x shaped object with restraints on all of the ends.

When we finally reached my room he dragged me strait to the table. With his wand he bound my hands together. He then magically spread my legs and tied them to the two legs of the table.

"It is not wise to disobey me when I give you a command Hermione because there is no point in fighting me" with that said he started giving me my first punishment.

He first removed all of my clothes. Then he conjured a riding crop and made sure that I saw what he was holding, and when he saw my eyes widen in fear he looked somewhat pleased.

My head dropped suddenly and the searing pain of the first lash of the crop hit my back over and over again I screamed out for him to stop begging him to stop. I did that until he did.

"When I whip you to teach you a punishment I don't want you to beg me or cry. I want you to thank me for doing it. I want you to say thank you sir to show me that you appreciate what I am doing for you, in showing you the right way to please your me; your master is that clear?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Yes" I respond hoping that he won't whip me again. But he did. He brought the riding crop down against me back five more time before saying.

"You will either address me as sir or master unless told otherwise."

I was going to protest but my back was giving me a constant reminder of what happens when I disobey. So in fear of angering Malfoy and getting another whipping I decide to comply.

"Yes sir"

"Hermione you never thanked me. It is not very nice to not thank someone when they give you a present."

And before I knew what was happening the crop came hammering down again onto my back. This time it was much harder. Like he was putting all his force into doing this and was really getting into it.

My head rested on the book that I was reading before and I gritted my teeth as each stroke felt like it was cutting my body into two. I dared not to cry out.

"Thank you sir" I whimpered after he took his final blow to my back.

After he got rid of the crop he came to me and held me close to him stroking the wounds on my back. It was odd to say the least. The person who inflicted so much pain to my body was comforting me. My enemy was comforting me and it didn't feel wrong or strange. It felt good.

He then untied me and put me on my hard bed face down. I didn't fight him this time. I didn't try to avoid his touch. Instead I welcomed it.

He was so gentle when he started to clean the wounds that he inflicted. Its amazing how he can hurt me so much but then be so gentle. After he made sure that my wounds were bandaged and cleaned, he gave me put a blanket over my still form and left the room.

It amazes me that he was so gentle after beating me. Why was he being so nice? I would never expect Draco Malfoy to beat me then comfort me. Then treat the wounds that he inflicted. It's not like he cares about me.

It's a strange world I live in.

With that last thought Hermione slipped off into a restless nights sleep.

* * *

Yay I actually wrote something that is over 367 words. Thats really sad...

Ok so anyway please tell me what you think of this story

O

And thank you for all five of you t hat reviewed last time

And please remember to review


End file.
